Rosmowa 4
Na ulicach Lothal, podczas patrolu Emmeta *KOCIE (Neuro 121) *12:25 Neuro 121 Sorry net *12:25 MartA nieee *no pacz *jaki kjut *https://49.media.tumblr.com/55af6ab4d8ddfdb3dd12eab052047e66/tumblr_nntx05etaT1taduw8o1_500.gif *12:25 DarthEmmet POMUSZ *12:25 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi xDD *12:25 Neuro 121 CO? *12:25 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Koteł *12:26 DarthEmmet Ja CHCĘ je wyrzucić *12:26 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Wyjmuje snajperkę *12:26 DarthEmmet ALE *12:26 MartA ;---; *12:26 DarthEmmet Em? *12:26 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi - Roza wyciąga swoje ostrza xd - *12:26 DarthEmmet Skąd Ty masz snajperkę? *12:26 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Chcesz się bić? *12:26 DarthEmmet Ostrza? *Ja mam miecz świetlny, pozdro *12:27 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi ( To właśnie mam w ręku na tym Arcie xD ) *12:27 MartA a ja mam dwa *I CO *12:27 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi ( Znaczy w dwóch xD ) *12:27 DarthEmmet Aha.. *12:27 Neuro 121 Ja mam snajpę *12:27 DarthEmmet Marta, TY JESTEŚ JEDI! *JAK? *12:27 MartA JETEM *JESTEM *12:27 Neuro 121 Z targu na Nal Hutta *12:27 MartA UCZYŁ MNIE MÓJ MISZCZ *12:27 DarthEmmet Neuro, wynajmuję *cię *12:27 MartA Art Ditu z Sahary *12:27 DarthEmmet potem się rozliczymy *12:28 MartA I mam *12:28 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Umiem Karate.. *12:28 MartA dwa różowe mievze *miecze* *12:28 Neuro 121 Ale co kogo mam zabić? *12:28 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi xD *12:28 DarthEmmet JEDI! *12:28 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi - zakłada maszkę - *12:28 MartA DŻEDAJ *Wyjmuje miecze* *12:28 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Marta, dołącz do Rebeliantek! *12:28 DarthEmmet Wzywam posiłki *12:28 MartA * MartA no to się bawimy *12:28 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Nie przyjmuje zleceń na JEDI *12:28 MartA Ok *REBELIA *Atak *12:28 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Czyli mnie i Amiki XD *12:28 MartA Ok *12:28 DarthEmmet *wypadają dwie kanapki z szafy*] *12:28 MartA TRÓJCA DŻEDAJOWA *12:28 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Ustawiam na ogłuszanie *12:28 MartA :3 *12:28 DarthEmmet Kurcze *12:29 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Strzelam *12:29 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Haha! *12:29 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet wyciąga miecz *12:29 MartA z trojcą nie wygrasz *12:29 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi odbija strzały *12:29 MartA * MartA wyciąga miecze *12:29 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Rzucam granatami ogłuszającymi *12:29 MartA * MartA i orzeszki *12:29 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi robi unik * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi kręci ostrzami *12:29 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet atakuję Martew *Mater *12:29 MartA ej *czekaj *12:30 DarthEmmet * Martę *12:30 MartA Rozka *12:30 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi ? *12:30 MartA ile ty masz lat? *12:30 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi 13 XD *12:30 Neuro 121 Arnext żyjesz? *12:30 MartA jak ja *awww * MartA odbija atak Emmeta *12:30 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet dusi MartĘ *12:30 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Atakuje Emmeta Ostrzami *12:30 Arnext żyje *12:30 DarthEmmet < unik> *12:30 MartA * MartA Marta odpycha go Mocą *12:31 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi mówi ,, Amika, wracaj! *12:31 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet wzywa Szturmowców *12:31 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Garnki.. HAHAAH! *12:31 MartA * MartA wzywa Rebeliantki *XD *12:31 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi xD *12:31 MartA damy sobie z nimi radę *12:31 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 No! *12:31 DarthEmmet *12:31 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Nie wyszkoleni! *12:31 MartA I'M YOUR SISTER, EMMET! *12:31 DarthEmmet Coo? *12:31 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Wzywa końską Armie, jest 7 koni bo tyle ma xD *12:31 MartA a tak, odwracam uwagę XD *12:32 Neuro 121 (What) *12:32 DarthEmmet To żart, tak? *12:32 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Nie *Kto powiedział o żartach? *12:32 MartA ^ *12:33 Neuro 121 http://memesvault.com/wp-content/uploads/What-Meme-09.jpg *12:33 MartA Emmetku *jesteśmy niczym Luke i Leia *ROZDZIELONO NAS *A TY ZOSTAŁEŚ SITHEM *Dziadu *12:33 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi WHAT? *12:33 DarthEmmet Na prawdę? *12:33 MartA CICHO *TAKA PRAWDA *JESTEŚMY HUTTAMI *W PÓŁ CZŁOWIEKAMI *12:34 DarthEmmet Emm.. *12:34 MartA LUDŹMI* XD *12:34 Neuro 121 Looooooool *Z/W *12:34 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Whaaaaaaat *12:34 MartA xD *12:34 DarthEmmet Ale ja jestem z innego wymiaru *12:34 MartA No *to *twoj problem *12:34 DarthEmmet *12:34 MartA :x *12:34 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi patrzy na Emmeta jak kameń *Z-Z innego? *12:34 DarthEmmet Nie ważne, szturmowcy, atakować je *12:34 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi ... *12:34 DarthEmmet ! *12:34 MartA Czemu paczysz jak kamień? *12:35 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi MICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁ! *12:35 DarthEmmet < strzelanina> * DarthEmmet wychodzi *12:35 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi woła brata *12:35 MartA /Me odbija mieczem strzały * MartA odbija strzały *12:35 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Walczy *DarthEmmet opuścił(-a) czat. *12:35 Neuro 121 Nie pisać na moim priv *12:35 MartA tu się tworzy *historia *12:35 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Noo xD *Dalej xD *12:36 MartA Eeee *a więc *DarthEmmet dołączył(-a) na czat. *12:36 MartA EMMET STCHÓRZYŁ *o *hej XD *12:36 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Walczy z niewidzialnym Bratem, który jest Duchem *12:36 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet wchodzi *12:36 MartA siódma Siostro *12:36 DarthEmmet ? *12:37 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Hahaha! Kiedyś ciebie uważałam za brata Emmet, ale teraz wiem, że nikt nie pokona mojego! *Neuro 121 opuścił(-a) czat. *12:38 DarthEmmet Wtedy, gdy chciałyście, żebym doszedł to tych buntowników, mhm? *12:38 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi No i co? Powiedziałeś, że się zastanowisz! *12:38 DarthEmmet Darth Vader ukazał mi potęgę ciemnej strony *Neuro 121 dołączył(-a) na czat. *12:39 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Darth... Svader! *12:39 Neuro 121 Vader.. *Miałem kiedyś na niego zlecenie *12:39 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi - rzuca 2 ostrza na raz, nigdy tego nie robiła xD - *12:40 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet je zatrzymuje *12:40 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Wiesz, co jeszcze mam? *12:40 MartA awawa *MNIE *12:40 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Emm, ty później! * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi przyciąga ostrza *( Do siebie, oczywiście xD ) *12:41 DarthEmmet Jedi? *12:41 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Może.. * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi przewracaa oczami *Neuro 121 opuścił(-a) czat. *12:42 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi rzuca i przyciąga do siebie ostrza *12:42 DarthEmmet Co? *12:43 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi No co? *Zatkało? *12:43 DarthEmmet Brrr *W imieniu Imperium aresztuję Cię *12:43 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Nikt o tym nie wie.. Nawet Amika... *12:43 DarthEmmet Rozalio *I *siostro *12:44 MartA *12:44 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Pokazuje znakę komisarza, potem ją podnosi *Marta, znikamy? Czy chcesz się jeszcze pobawić? *12:44 MartA Bawmy się (mg *12:44 DarthEmmet Kupiona lub skradziona na czarnym rynku! *12:44 MartA (mg)* * *a co? *mieczówka świetlna? *EJ *12:45 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Nieee *12:45 MartA KUPMY SOBIE *ŚWIETLNE ŁAPKI NA MUCHY *:3 *12:45 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Może nie teraz? *12:45 MartA No *pewnie że nie teraz XD *12:45 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * w odznace pojawia się miecz świetlny xD * *12:45 DarthEmmet < rzucam w Was owocami ze straganów> *12:46 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi odbija *12:46 MartA * MartA rozcinają owoce i dają biednym *12:46 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Jak ja tego nienawidze.. *Dokładnie Marta! *12:46 MartA REBELIA *ej *12:46 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Noo.. *12:46 MartA jakbym była kobietą Sithem... *12:46 DarthEmmet < duszę żebraka na ulicy> *12:46 DarthEmmet Jeśli się nie poddacie *12:47 MartA * MartA odpycha Emmeta Mocą, *12:47 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Brat Rozali, niewidzialny, atakuje Emmeta XD *12:47 MartA XD *Zw krotkis *12:47 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Ok *12:47 DarthEmmet Emmet pada na ziemię *12:47 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Podchodzi do Emmeta *Arnext opuścił(-a) czat. *12:48 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Myślałam, Michał, że już poszłeś.. ( Mówię do brata XD ) *12:48 MartA jj *Kurde *wejdzie dziś Ami? *Neuro 121 dołączył(-a) na czat. *12:49 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi przykłada miecz do gardła Emmeta xD *12:49 DarthEmmet Imperium oszczędzi Was *12:49 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi ( Wątpie :c ) *12:49 MartA XD *:C *12:49 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Ja już ci nie wierze.. *12:49 DarthEmmet Jeśli powiecie, kto jest waszym mistrzem *12:49 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Patrzy na martę *12:49 MartA Jabba Hutt *12:49 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Mój inny.. *12:49 MartA zabij go *12:49 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Odstrzelam Jabbę *12:49 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Nie... *12:49 MartA inny *12:49 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet odrzucaca Martę *12:49 MartA mie zdradzę go *AAAAA *12:50 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Powiedz *12:50 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi chowa miecz *12:50 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 DObrze *12:50 MartA * MartA ląduje na straganie *12:50 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi ( Neuro, zabójca XD ) *12:50 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Ni mogę tego ukrywać *12:50 MartA Nigdy nie zdradzę mego mistrza! *12:50 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Jestem wrażliwy na moc *12:50 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Obi.. * Nie dokończa zdania i ucieka * * i łapie martę XD * *12:51 MartA XD *12:51 Neuro 121 Obi Wan Kenobi *12:51 MartA * MartA wlecze się za Rozką *NIE *12:51 DarthEmmet Łowco, odnajdź go *12:51 Neuro 121 Ten oszalały dziad z Tatooine * Neuro 121 Załatwione * Neuro 121 Emmet *12:51 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Marta, uciekaj xD *12:51 MartA Qui Gon Jinn *UCIEKAM *12:51 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Odlatuje na Tatooine *12:51 MartA * MartA ucieka *12:52 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * Wraca do Emmeta * *12:52 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Znajduje chate Bena * Neuro 121 Zabiera go *12:52 MartA * MartA potyka sie o biedaka *12:52 DarthEmmet < mówię poprzez moc Marcie: "Dołącz do Imperium, siostro"> *12:52 MartA < "wal się"> *12:52 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * Patrzy na Emmeta * *12:53 DarthEmmet *Patrzę na Rozę * *12:53 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * stoi jak Kamień * *12:53 MartA < podchodzi Emmeta od tyłu i podcina mu nogi > *12:54 DarthEmmet Au *! *! *! *12:54 MartA NOGĄ, nie mieczem *XD *12:54 DarthEmmet A, to wróć *12:54 MartA XD *12:54 DarthEmmet xD *12:54 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Hue Hue Hue *Nigdy nie znajdziecie mojego mistrza *12:55 MartA Właśnie *12:55 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi A gdzie ten twój ,, Koteł " lub ten pomocnik? *12:56 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Jestem *12:56 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi O wilku mowa.. *12:56 Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 oddałem się medytacji bitewnej *12:56 MartA Właśnie *12:56 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Ty! * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi podchodzi xD *12:56 MartA narysuje Lothalskiego kota z mieczem *xd *12:57 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Czy ja ci nie dałam zwierzaków? *12:57 MartA NIE *:C *12:57 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Nie tobie, Neuro XD *12:57 MartA KUŹWA XD *NIE WAŻNE *XD *ale ja też chcę *:CCCC *12:57 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Później ci dam xD *12:57 MartA ok :3 *Emmet *12:58 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi rozmawia z Neuro xD *12:58 MartA kup mi świnkę *taką ciemną *Świnkę Sutha *Sitha* *12:58 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet uderzą rękojeścią Martę, a ona pada na ziemię *12:58 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Wkurza się *12:59 MartA :C *Neuro 121 opuścił(-a) czat. *12:59 MartA * MartA masuje pięty * MartA bo upadła *12:59 DarthEmmet < zabieram ją na Gwiezdny NIszczyciel *12:59 MartA * MartA NOPE *12:59 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi MARTA XD *12:59 MartA * MartA wyrywa się *12:59 DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet sprawia mocą, że mdleje *1:00 MartA * MartA bije Emmeta piętą, póki nie zemdlała *1:00 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Emmet, powiem kto jest moim mistrzem! *1:00 DarthEmmet Tak? *1:00 MartA NOPE *1:01 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * Z ciężkim sercem mówi XD * Obi.. Wan.. Kenobi.. *1:01 MartA NOOOOPER * MartA udaje że umiera *1:02 DarthEmmet Bardzo mnie to cieszy *1:02 MartA * MartA otwiera jedno oko *1:02 DarthEmmet Siostro, *1:02 MartA * MartA kopie Emmeta *1:02 DarthEmmet porazmawiasz sobie z moim mistrzem *1:02 MartA co? *1:03 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi A ja was nie puszcze! *1:03 MartA ;___; *1:03 AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Jeśli marta leci, to ja też! * krzyczy * *1:04 DarthEmmet < Zabieram obie na statek> * Na Gwiezdnym Niszczycielu * Neuro 121 Lecę na niszczyciel * * Neuro 121 Emmet *1:12AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiNain Cat XD *1:12MartAXD *1:12Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Poszukuje imperatora *xd *Dx *1:13DarthEmmetOk, można zacząć *1:13AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi______________ *1:13Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Gdzie jest impeator *1:13AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiSTART! *Mogę iść spać? *1:13MartA * MartA Emmet dostaje w jajka *1:13DarthEmmetKudre! *1:13Neuro 121Gdzie jest imperator *1:14AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiHahah! *1:14DarthEmmetZałożyć im kajdany! *1:14MartA * MartA budzi sie i wyrywa od Emmeta *1:14Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Mi też *? *1:14DarthEmmetnie *Za mną Jedi *1:15AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi< Pojawił się ptak, sokół, Rozali i usiadł na ramieniu rozali jakby nigdy nic XD > *1:15Neuro 121To topsz *1:15DarthEmmetI Łowco *1:15MartAXS *1:15Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Idem *1:15AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiMilenium, co ty w kosmosie latasz? *1:15DarthEmmet *"Zajęte" * *1:15MartATwój Mistrz siedzi w kiblu *1:15Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Dzwoni do Imperatora *1:16DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet ze złości niszczy hologram *Ups.. *1:16Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Witaj imperatorze * * Neuro 121 To ja *1:16AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiUu, Vader Znalazł sobie kobitkę *Nie dziwię się *1:16DarthEmmetEh! *1:16AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi< Zartuje sobie > *1:16MartAXD *1:17AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoigłaszcze swojego ptaka *1:17DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet się mocno wkurza *Niszczy wszystko dookoła! *1:17AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiKtoo? *Milenium? *1:18Neuro 121 * Neuro 121 Strzela promieniami ogłuszającymi do wszystkich poza Emmetem *1:18AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiA co on zniszczył oprócz kartek papieru? * * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiupada xD *1:18DarthEmmet(Ja niszczę, jesteśmy na NIszczycielu) *1:18AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi( a, ok xD ) * * Ptak ucieka XD * *Neuro 121 opuścił(-a) czat. *1:20DarthEmmet< koniec rage'a Emmeta> *1:20MartAkochaniutki *nerwicę masz *1:20AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi nie rusza się xD *1:21DarthEmmetSiostro, przejdź na Ciemną Stronę *1:22AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiLeży nieruchomo, ma wizję xD *1:22MartAponownie, wal się *1:23AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi Budzi się *MartA * MartA bije sie ze Szturmowfami *1:33AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * ziewa * Jeszcze bym pospała.. *Marta... Nie lepiej iść spać...? - ziewa - *1:33MartAxD *1:34DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet załamany tym, co zrobił, klęka na ziemi *1:34MartAa co zrobil? *1:34DarthEmmet(zniszczył wszystko ._.) *1:34AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * nie wie, że już się obudziła * *1:34MartAXD *aa *1:35AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiA ten się modli? *- wstaje i przypomina o walce - *ŁA! * * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiwyciąga ostrza *1:36DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet wstaje *Puszczam Was *1:36AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiodwraca się *1:36DarthEmmetI tak jest wyznaczona nagroda za Wasze głowy *1:36AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiCo? *CO? *1:37DarthEmmetA raczej za Twoją, Rozalio *I Amiki *1:37AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiAle wy mnie nigdy nie pokonacie.. *1:37MartAHE HE *A ZA MOJĄNIE *XD *dobra *i tak jestem *1:37AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiprzytula powietrze, a nagle się pojawia jej brat XD *1:37MartAREBELIANTKĄ *xD *1:38DarthEmmetSiostro, za Twoją też będzie *1:38AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiZ Amiką jesteśmy nie zniszczalni, bo mój brat chodź jest duchem, to zawsze jest przy nas.. *1:38DarthEmmetZabierzcie TIE'a *1:38MartAOK *1:38AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoirzuca się z bratem na Emmeta *1:39DarthEmmetI możecie stąd iść *Auu! *1:39MartA * MartA pomaga *1:39AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiJA NIGDZIE NIE PÓJDĘ! *1:39MartA * MartA gryzie Emmeta * * MartA kradnie Emmetowi miecz *1:39AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiPodpala drewno i przykłada do czoła Emmeta *1:39DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet przyciąga go do siebie * * DarthEmmet zabija brata Rozali *1:39MartA * MartA jie chce puścić *1:40AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiHahah! * * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiśmieje się *1:40MartA * MartA przeciąga miecz w swoją stronę *1:40AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiOn jest duchem.. *Może tu wrócić w każdej chwili.. *Jutro, dzisiaj, nawet teraz.. *Bo jest już zmarły... *1:40DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet odpala miecz mocą, dzięki czemu Marta traci rękę *1:40MartA * MartA wrzeszczy * * MartA trzyma się za ramię * * MartA klęka *1:40DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet przyciąga do siebie miecz *1:41AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoiklaszcze w ręcę *1:41MartA * MartA chowa się za Rozą *1:41DarthEmmet * DarthEmmet pozostawia dwie Rebeliantki same na całym Niszczycielu * * DarthEmmet odlatuje *1:42 * *MartA * MartA upada i trzyma się za ramie, krzycząc * * MartA chowa ręke w szacie * * MartA wstaje *1:42AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoipojawiają się dwa konie, Czwartek, świąteczny koń, i Parszywek, Konio-wilk *Wsiadaj na Czwartka.. *Lecimy z tąd.. *1:42MartAz jedną ręką to ciężko *xC *1:43AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi * AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoizakłada Marcie na głowe hełm, robi to samo *1:43MartA * MartA thx *1:43AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi- wsiada na parszywka *Lecimy z tąd * *MartAEMMET *UDŁAW SIĘ *http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8qbmhxJwW1qcvk83o1_500.gif ** MartA rzuca gifem w odlatującego Emmeta